


That Pesky Cat

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: Ryan keeps getting an unwanted visitor.





	That Pesky Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something simple and fluffy. This was the first thing I came up with.
> 
> It's a tad shorter, probably my shortest, but it's cute so here it is.

A thud from the kitchen let Ryan know that it was happening again. This was now the sixth time this has happened. With a reluctant sigh Ryan peeled himself from the couch to investigate the noise from his kitchen.

When he entered the room it was exactly how he left it, but right there on top of his island was a black cat. The noise had been the cat knocking over a bag of chips. Just like last time. Ryan looked to the single window in the kitchen and yep it was cracked open just enough for that sneaky bastard to get in. How it manages to keep doing this, Ryan has no fucking clue. But it needs to stop.

Ryan scooped up the cat and marched right next door. Usually Ryan knocks on the neighbor's door and just leaves the cat there, but not this time. He was going to stay and confront this dude about his stupid apartment breaking and entering cat. Ryan gave a good hard knock to the door and stood back.

The door opened and revealed a fit man with brown hair and warm eyes. Ryan didn't know what he expected but he hadn't expected for his neighbor to be this cute and own an asshole cat. “Uh, is this your cat?” He asked dumbly.

“Yeah. He's been getting out a lot lately. Where'd you find him?”

“In my apartment.”

“Wait really?” The neighbor looked genuinely surprised at hearing this information.

“Yes, it's been happening for a while actually. It started pretty soon after you moved in.” informed Ryan.

“Oh, so does that mean you're the one whose been ringing my bell?” He asked. “Guess that explains that. I keep my windows cracked but I always made it to where he or the others shouldn't be able to crawl out.”

“Mine are closed but he's managed to keep getting in somehow. You're cat is surprisingly talented.”

“I guess so. Damn Booker what's up with you?” He took the little trouble maker from Ryan. “He's never gone out before. Wonder why he's doing all of a sudden. And doing it and getting into your place of all things.”

“Who knows.”

“Wow. Look, I'm really sorry about this. I hope he hasn't caused you too much trouble.”

“He hasn't been that bad.” Ryan found himself getting shy again.

“Still, I'd like to make it up to you. Maybe I could buy you a coffee sometime.”

“Sure. I'd like that.” Ryan smiled. “My name's Ryan by the way.”

“Nice to meet ya. I'm Jeremy.”


End file.
